Marsha Gwen (IMS)
Marsha Gwen is one of the main female characters in Mystery of the Orphanage and also a member of IMS. She is mostly called Gwen. She was told as a 16 years old mysterious first-rank girl in the school. Her first appearance was in the first chapter, when she was sitting besides Alicia Baskerville in class. Later, she was suspected by other students for being the culprit of the mysterious incidents. However, the IMS has a mission to help her being freed of charges. Marsha Gwen adalah salah satu pemeran utama wanita dalam Mystery of the Orphanage dan juga seorang anggota dari IMS. Dia sering dipanggil Gwen. Dia diceritakan sebagai gadis ranking satu misterius berusia 16 tahun di sekolahnya. Kemunculan pertamanya adalah dalam chapter pertama, saat dia duduk di samping Alicia Baskerville di kelas. Selanjutnya, dia dicurigai siswa lain sebagai pelaku kejahatan dari insiden-insiden misterius yang terjadi. Namun, IMS memiliki misi untuk membantunya membebaskan diri dari tuduhan. History Gwen's past is full of mystery. She entered the orphanage in the age of four and got close to Joshua Tristan. The two of them then became best friends (she used to be "normal" when she was a child). She has a baby bracelet given by her parents on her left hand. The same bracelet also soon were captured in a CCTV recording, was being wore by the culprit, but on the right hand. Gwen was already interested in the world of photography since she was about to be 6. She discovered that taking photos was really fun and started to get fond of it. She then introduced Joshua to the photography world. He then also began to like it. Gwen has been reaching the first rank since she was in elementary school. She has an amazing logic. The second rank used to be Catherine Maxwell. But, at the age of 9, Alexander Bryan Blake entered the orphanage. He then became the second rank replacing Catherine. Not just that, he also got close to Joshua and finally got close to Gwen too. The three of them then became so close, just like siblings. After the orphanage applied the hostel system, Gwen was placed in the VIP room, which means, she owns her room by herself. Because she likes being alone, she felt really grateful. However, a year after that, when they were all 10, Gwen was involved in a mysterious accident in the hostel's back garden. Nobody knows what accident it was. Only the head of the orphanage, Sir Stenley, knows. But he was unwilling to tell anybody. The accident was because of her clumsiness. She wasn't actually clumsy, but because she was too serious taking photos, she got separated from the group of people and finally something horrible happened to her. After the mysterious accident happened, she became really different from what she used to be. She became mysterious and high-tempered. She also treated her two best friends as if they were strangers. She ended up being separated from them and was always alone since then. Not just that, she also hated photography so much. In the first case, she somehow was accussed as the culprit because she was one of the people who first reached the place after the murdery. Everyone instantly suspect her without doubt because she was always a creepy, cold, and mysterious person. However, she didn't want to be the suspect. So, she decided to investigate the case along with Joshua, Bryan, and Samuel Ethan Wijaya. In the first investigation night, they were captured by Alice and Catherine who mistaken them as the culprits. However, after knowing the truth that they were also investigators and not the culprits, both of them joined the team. Soon, Andrew Leonardo and Rosaline Bernadette also joined them, and they named themselves Infinite Mystery Seeker a.k.a IMS as a realization of Sam's crazy idea. Masa lalu Gwen dipenuhi misteri. Dia memasuki panti asuhan dalam usianya yang keempat dan menjadi dekat dengan Joshua Tristan. Keduanya kemudian menjadi sahabat (Gwen adalah anak yang "normal" pada saat itu). Dia memiliki sebuah gelang bayi pemberian dari orang tuanya di tangan kirinya. Gelang yang sama kemudian juga terekam dalam sebuah video rekaman CCTV, sedang dipakai oleh si pelaku kejahatan, tetapi di tangan kanan. Gwen sudah tertarik pada dunia fotografi sejak dia hampir berusia 6 tahun. Dia menyadari bahwa mengambil foto itu sangat menyenangkan dan mulai menyukai kegiatan itu. Dia kemudian memperkenalkan Joshua pada dunia fotografi. Cowok itu kemudian juga jadi menyukai dunia itu. Gwen sudah meraih ranking pertama sejak SD. Dia memiliki logika yang menakjubkan. Ranking kedua biasanya diraih oleh Catherine Maxwell. Tetapi, di usia 9 tahun, Alexander Bryan Blake memasuki panti asuhan. Dia kemudian menjadi ranking kedua menggantikan Catherine. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga menjadi dekat dengan Joshua dan akhirnya menjadi dekat dengan Gwen juga. Ketiganya kemudian menjadi sangat dekat, seperti saudara kandung. Setelah panti asuhan menerapkan sistem asrama, Gwen ditempatkan dalam kamar VIP, yang artinya, dia memiliki kamarnya sendirian. Karena dia suka sendirian, dia merasa sangat senang. Namun, setahun setelah itu, saat mereka semua berusia 10 tahun, Gwen terlibat dalam sebuah kecelakaan misterius. Tidak ada yang tahu kecelakaan apa itu. Hanya ketua panti asuhan, Pak Stenley, yang tahu. Tapi dia tidak ingin memberitahu siapa pun. Kecelakaan itu adalah karena kecerobohan Gwen. Dia sebenarnya tidak ceroboh, tapi karena dia terlalu serius mengambil foto, dia terpisah dari kelompok orang-orang dan akhirnya sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi padanya. Setelah kecelakaan misterius itu terjadi, dia menjadi sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang dulu. Dia menjadi misterius dan beremosi tinggi. Dia juga memperlakukan kedua sahabat baiknya seolah-olah mereka adalah orang asing. Dia berakhir terpisah dengan mereka dan selalu sendirian sejak itu. Tak hanya itu, dia juga sangat membenci fotografi. Dalam kasus pertama, dia entah bagaimana dituduh sebagai pelaku kejahatan karena dia adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang tiba pertama kali di TKP setelah pembunuhan terjadi. Semua orang langsung mencurigainya tanpa keraguan karena dia selalu adalah seorang yang mengerikan, dingin, dan misterius. Namun, dia tidak ingin dijadikan tersangka. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk menyelidiki kasus itu bersama dengan Joshua, Bryan, dan Samuel Ethan Wijaya. Di malam penyelidikan pertama, mereka ditangkap oleh Alice dan Catherine yang menyangka mereka adalah pelaku kejahatan. Namun, setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa mereka juga adalah penyelidik dan bukannya pelaku kejahatan, kedua gadis itu bergabung dengan tim mereka. Selanjutnya, Andrew Leonardo dan Rosaline Bernadette juga bergabung dengan mereka, dan mereka menamai diri mereka ''Infinite Mystery Seeker ''alias ''IMS ''sebagai realisasi dari ide gila Sam. Character Gwen is a mysterious, cold, and creepy girl, although she didn't used to be like that before the mysterious accident happened to her. She often talks about psychopathic things, and that's why, people think that she is a mean and scary girl. She always talks as if people were disgusting stuff. She is also very emotional. She often expresses her feelings by shouting at people, no matter they didn't do anything to disturb her. But in her daily life, she rarely talks unless it's necessary. Gwen adalah gadis yang misterius, dingin, dan mengerikan, meskipun dia tidak terbiasa seperti itu sebelum kecelakaan misterius menimpanya. Dia sering berbicara mengenai hal-hal psikopatik, dan itulah mengapa, orang-orang berpikir bahwa dia adalah gadis yang kejam dan menakutkan. Dia selalu berbicara seolah-olah manusia adalah barang menjijikkan. Dia juga sangat emosional. Dia sering mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan meneriaki orang, tidak peduli mereka tidak mengganggunya dalam bentuk apa pun. Tapi dalam kehidupan sehari-harinya, dia jarang berbicara kecuali ada yang penting. Photo Gallery Category:Character profile Category:Infinite Mystery Seeker (IMS)